


The way out of the dark

by a_Kabby_k



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Quiet Sex, sex in public area, sex in the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_Kabby_k/pseuds/a_Kabby_k
Summary: Marcus and Abby try to deal with the lack of intimacy in the Bunker.





	The way out of the dark

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote something as smut as this. I'm really uncertain about this but after the last episode, I needed to write something like this. 
> 
> Bonus : Gif warning at the end

_Four months, nine days and seven hours since the door closed._

_Four months, nine days and twelve hours since the death wave hit Polis._

_Four months, nine days, twelve hours and one minute of mourning, self-blaming, and adjustment._

   The ghosts of all the people who had been left outside to die were still haunted the dark corridors she had to stride across every single day. Friends, lovers, wives, fathers too many life ended in a second, burned to ashes to save the human race.

When she had woken up, safe and sound on a bed, Abby had been hit by a wave of anger and despair. At first, she had yelled at Marcus, blaming him for having let her live instead of giving her spot to a more deserving person. She had cried all the tears she had over the child she thought she had lost for good. She had gone through hell for almost a week after that day but one morning a miracle happened. Clarke’ s voice had resonated through the radio, telling them that she was safe in Becca’s lab (thanks to the night blood) and that the others were back on the Ark. It had been a little light into the darkness, a reason to keep hope alive, a reason to fight for.

The first month had been the hardest. The old hate dies hard and some brawls between people from different clan had broken out from time to time. One wrong word or one wrong look and it was enough to blow apart the tension which was grumbling bellow the surface. People were hurt and angry and it was almost impossible to find a quiet corner to take a break alone.

Intimacy was a word which no longer existed in the bunker. Each bedroom were shared between ten peoples and there was no exception even for the Chancellor or the Commander. Abby and Marcus had moved on with Jaha and seven other Arkadian.

The first weeks, they had slept wrapped in each other's arms, curled up against each other in Marcus’ single bed despite the lake of space. It wasn’t the most comfortable position for restful sleep but it was necessary and almost vital for them. Feeling the body of the other, hearing their soft breathing at night was a comfort they couldn’t do without.

The months had passed and little by little they had started to begin the night alone in their own bed, telling themselves that they would sleep better but, at the end, it wasn’t true. In the early morning, they always found themselves back in the same bed again, clutching at each other like if they were afraid that the other could disappear.

 

The first time it happened Abby blamed herself for having this kind of thoughts. How could she think about that while everybody was still mourning their dead? How could she be horny when all she saw each time she left her bed was sadness and distress? It wasn’t right and she felt ashamed for it.

It happened again several days later while she was lying in Marcus’ bed with him, his hard chest pressed against her back and one of his hand placed high on her stomach. His fingers were shaking slightly in his sleep and the tips of them were brushing the underneath of her breast. It wasn’t an intentional stroke but still, she couldn’t help but shudder and feel a wave of heat rising in her lower belly. She would have wanted nothing more than turning around and touch him, kiss him, rubbing herself against him, but she couldn’t, not with eight others people in the room.

She missed his touches, not the tender and reassuring ones he still gave her but the ones which made her caught fire, which made her burnt from inside. She missed his lips on her skin and the wetness of his tongue along the curve of her body. She missed the feeling of his desire, unashamed and insatiable, in the hollow between her tights. She missed those nine days in the tower, nine days of pure bliss, filled with red-hot memories.

Marcus shifted a little in his sleep and suddenly Abby felt her heart miss a beat. His hips were now pressed tight against her ass and she couldn’t ignore the hard and big swelling in his pants. Her body jerked backward instinctively, increasing the contact and she had to bit her lips to hold back a moan.

" _Abby,_ " he breathed out sleepily as he stirred a little away from her.

" _Sorry,_ " she apologized shamefully.

" _We can’t,_ " he reminded her, whispering in her ear with a hint of regret in his voice.

" _I know_ ," she sighed as she turned around to face him.

The room was dark, she couldn’t see him but she reached for his cheek and stroke softly the beard there. Marcus hand found her hips in return and started to rub the exposed skin between her tank top and the waistband of her pants.

" _I wish we could,_ " he murmured before leaning forward to skim her lips with his.

He started to pull back but she didn’t let him. She grabbed the back of his head and captured his mouth between her lips. She started slow, trying to prevent any suspicious noises, just letting her lips brushed against his but suddenly she felt his tongue come to tease her bottom lips and she lost all her self-control. Her grips on his hair tightened as she put her leg over his, pushing him on his back to straddle him. She heard him hissed against her mouth as their pelvis bumped against each other and she took advantage of it to let her tongue slipped inside his mouth.  

This was totally crazy and irresponsible. Anyone in this room could hear them at any time. Even if they were still able to keep their breathing quiet enough, the sound of friction of their clothes as they rubbed desperately against each other left no doubt as to what was going on between them.

Suddenly a loud snore resonated in the room. Marcus’s hand grabbed firmly her hips, pinning her in place and stopped kissing her. They stand still, holding their breaths, waiting apprehensively for the sign that someone was awake but gladly this sign never came.

" _Lay back,_ " Marcus told her quietly.

Abby let out a disappointed sigh but did as he told reluctantly. She knew it was for the best because they couldn’t decently have sex with all of this people barely three feet away from them but still it was very frustrating.

" _Pull down your pants,_ " he whispered in her ear as soon as her back touched the mattress and her throat went dry.

" _Marcus...,_ " she breathed out uncertain.

" _Trust me,_ " he said, his lips brushing her throat.

Abby swallowed hard and felt a sweet and torturous warmth invading her core. She inhaled deeply, trying to slow down her heartbeat and grabbed the waistband of her pants. She lifted her hips a little and pulled down her pants quietly. As soon as the fabric fell around her ankles, Marcus’s hand land on her knee. He stayed there for a while, letting his thumb caressing the area around the top and then sliding along the thin skin behind it.

He had barely touched her and she was already shaking. His fingers started to run higher and higher, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind them and she had to bit her tongue to hold back a moan. He was mapping her right thigh, sometimes skimming, sometimes stroking and sometimes rubbing. When his fingertips finally reached the highest part of her leg, her hips jerked instinctively forward, her intimate part desperately craving for his touch. She felt him smile against her neck and she mentally cursed him when she felt his hand move back, his nails scratching lightly along the line underneath her ass, instead of where she needed him the most.

After a few more minutes, he started all over again and then he applied the same care to her left leg.  At this point, Abby felt dizzy and feverish. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest that she felt very close to faint. Her core was aching and pulsing with desire but Marcus kept deny it his attention.

When he finally seemed to be done with her legs, Abby held back her breath as his hand ventured further north. A quiet moan escaped her as his finger ran along the edge of her soak panties between her thighs and she suddenly covered her mouth with her hand as his warm palm skimmed over her throbbing clit. The contact made her whole body convulse with pleasure. She spread her thighs as wide as she can, begging him silently to apply more pressure.

For a second, she thought he was about to grant her what she wanted, what she needed but at the last second his hand kept going higher, sliding under her shirt to finally land on her stomach.

" _Marcus,_ " she hissed between her teeth, grabbing his wrist.

" _I can’t do that_ " he told her, nuzzling along her jawline.

" _Of course you can...,_ " she said in a breath. " _You’re very close_ " she informed him, guiding his hand down to let him feel the wetness between her legs through her panties.

She heard him inhaled deeply in the crook of her neck, which was a good indication that he was also affected by what he was doing.

" _Someone could hear you,_ " he remained her, his fingertips starting to run nonetheless lightly along her folds.

" _I’ll be quiet,_ " she exhaled, throwing her head backward as one of his fingers sneaked in under the fabric of her panties and teased torturously her entrance.

He chuckled and she wondered if it was because of her answer of because of how much she was already and ludicrously wet and ready for him. Indeed, he had only caressed her legs and barely touched her sex for now but she was already in a sweet hell. She was like a dying ember and he was the blast of air which was enough to stoke the fire of her desire.

" _Turned around. On your side,_ " he told her and she didn’t waste a second to comply.

" _Don’t move, okay?_ " he asked her, kissing her nape.

She nodded but pushed her hips backward anyway, yearning to feel the evidence of his desire against her again.

" _All in good time,_ " he chided her teasingly, moving his hips away from hers.

His hand got back to its way up her body. He started again on her stomach, his fingertips brushing around her navel, making her belly twitch reflexively. It seemed to enjoy it because he did it again several times until she couldn’t take it anymore and let out a giggle. The sounds escaping her own throat startled her. Not because she thought that someone might have heard her but because she didn’t think that she could give out this kind of noise anymore, not after everything they came through. She felt Marcus’ hand stand still and squeeze softly her skin.

" _God, I missed that sound,_ " he exhaled, burying his face in her hair. " _I missed us,_ " he whispered again her nape. " _I missed touching you like this,_ " he told her as he moved his hand again and let his fingers running along the underneath of her breasts.

She wanted to tell him that she felt exactly the same way but she didn’t. She knew that if she started to speak about her feelings she wouldn’t be able to hold back the tears which were already stinging her eyes. So, instead, she raised her arm and reached for the back of his head and tugged lightly at his hair as an answer. He understood, he always did. Barely a second later his fingers were back to work, skimming the curve of her right breast and then of the left, climbing the slope of her sternum and finally teasing the rosy peak. She arched her back, craving for more, yearning for the warmth of his palm. This time, he didn’t need to be asked twice, his hand grabbed her full breast and started to massage it, pinched her nipple lightly between his fingers. Her hand came to cover his, encouraging him to keep going while he slid his other arm under her side to give the same care to her other breast. She felt herself dissolve like a piece of ice under the sun and she let her back melt against his chest.

" _Marcus,_ " she panted as she couldn’t help anymore but roll her hips, looking desperately for his.

" _We can’t_ ," he tried to reason with her once more but this time he locked his hips with hers and she knew he couldn’t take it anymore either.

She huffed a moan and pushed her hips harder against his erection. She heard him grumbled and did it again.

" _Damn Abby,_ " he growled, his grips tightening on her breasts. " _Who’s the bad influence now?_ " he taunted, before chewing at her earlobe.

" _Please,_ " she insisted, without stopping to rub her ass against his manhood.

Without a warning, he pulled back one of his hand and she felt him shifted behind her. For a second she thought he might be mad at her but then... _Oh !_ He wasn’t mad at all, quite the contrary. The bare head of his cock was now pushing between her thighs along the underneath of her panties. She immediately opened her legs wider and he took advantage of it to move aside the wet fabric.

" _This is madness,_ " he said but increased the pressure of his cock at her entrance anyway.

Abby sucked in a breath. Here he was, hard and hot against her pulsating core, within an inch of filling her.

" _Please,_ " she begged him again, short of breath.

His fingers clenched around the inside of her thigh and one second later he pushed his hips into hers, just enough for the tip of his cock to be enveloped by her wetness. Abby closed her eyes tight and pressed her lips together. Feeling him like this was overwhelming but she couldn’t let herself lose control.  

Her right hand left his hair and found his hips. She tightened her fingers on his flesh, pressing him silently to move, to push into her deeper and he did. Inch by inch he entered her and she felt her inner walls adjusted, welcoming him to his way back home. When he reached the deepest part of her intimacy and started to pull back deliberately slowly, filling her from the start all over again she realized that he was right. It wasn’t a good idea. Not at all. The pleasure was too strong, too powerful and she couldn’t hold back any longer the soft gasps which were escaping her throat. She reached frantically for his hand and brought it to her mouth, pressing it tight against her lips.

They both knew that they were playing with fire but there was no going back now. It was too late, too good, too intoxicating. Marcus was thrusting into her, again and again, and again, keeping his rhythm slow but hard. The grips of his arms around her was firm and steady. The pressure of his cock inside her was self-assured and precise. Right now it was clearly him who was in charge and she wouldn’t have been able to explain with words how much she loved that. Of course, she loved when he was soft and tender but when he was taking her like that, holding her tight against him, claiming her as him it was almost too much. He always knew when she needed a break, when she needed to stop carrying the entire world on her shoulders, when she needed to let go and he gave her that. He gave her everything she needed, he gave her everything he could.

Suddenly the creaking of the bed next to their, Jaha’s bed, broke into their bubble and Marcus stand still. She felt him tense behind her and he pressed his palm harder against her mouth. They waited for a lifetime, Marcus’ cock still hard as iron deep inside her but the room remained quiet after that.

" _We should stop before we got caught,_ " he whispered in her ear.

" _Just a little longer,_ " she breathed out against his palm as she rolled her hips stubbornly against his.

The movement made him growl and he bit at the junction between her neck and shoulder to muffle his guttural moans.

After several seconds he finally started to move again and she was back to heaven. He thrust harder and harder, faster and faster and the pressure of his cock was quickly followed by the teasing of his left hand against her clit. He began with light little circles causing her whole body to shake uncontrollably.

" _Almost there, almost there,_ " she told him and barely a minute later there she was. She burned to death, a wave of delight and pure bliss overtaking her completely, from the tip of her toes to her hair root. Her inner walls clenched hard and the bittersweet sensation let the lower part of her belly all numb.

When she finally came back to herself, she felt Marcus started to withdraw but she didn’t let him.

" _Come inside me,_ " she told him as she grabbed his hips, forcing him to stay where he was.

" _Abby,_ " he said, his voice sounding like a warning.

" _Come inside me,_ " she insisted, turning her head to kiss him. " _Please,_ " she added against his lips.

She didn’t care if she had to wait until morning to clean up herself. She didn’t care if she had to sleep with stained sheets for weeks due to water restriction. All she wanted was to feel him pleased and alive inside her. All she wanted was him feeling the same way she felt right now.

" _Please,_ " she said again one last time and he obliged her.

He started to fill her again, his thrusts short and quick like his breathing.

" _That’s it,_ " she encouraged him. " _You feel so good, Marcus,"_ she murmured as she nuzzled against his beard. " _You feel so good inside me,_ " she whispered, kissing his chin and she felt him lower his guard, finally fucking her like she knew he was craving to.

" _God Abby, you feel so good too,_ " he exhaled breathlessly the rhythm of his hips becoming frenetic and wild.

He was clinging onto her like if she was the last blast of oxygen in the world, like if she was the most precious thing he had on earth and in a way, she was all those things for him. She was his way out of the dark just like he was hers.

" _I love you,_ " she breathed out and he was lost for good.

His hips bucked again and again and again and she felt a hot and delicious warmth flooded inside her.

" _I love you,_ " he echoed, his hands reaching frantically for her face to kiss hungrily her mouth. " _I love you,_ " he said again, his heart beating so fast that Abby could felt its beating resonate inside her whole body.

 

   It had taken time but after that night everything seemed to have click back into place between them. The weight of all the deaths upon their shoulders seemed to have lightened a little. The future didn’t seem as dark as it had seemed the first months. It was still a long shot but the word _Hope_ didn’t sound like a cuss word anymore.

A new room had also been opened on the proposal of Jaha: a room where couples could go when they needed some privacy. The former Chancellor had never said anything but Abby and Marcus couldn’t help but suspect shamefully that he might not have been fully asleep that night...no more than the others nights...

**Bonus**


End file.
